03 June 1972 (Radio Luxembourg)
Show ; Name * John Peel Show (or "Stenhousemuir 2, Cowdenbeath 2") ; Station * Radio Luxembourg ; YYYY-MM-DD * 1972-06-03 ;Comments * Thanks to the rtl208 website for making this show available. * Recording is of early 1970s medium wave quality with some fading and distortion at times. * Peel has recently attended the "Great Western Express" festival, at Bardney, Lincolnshire, between 26-29 May. It clearly made an impression on him as he talks about it quite a lot in the first part of the show and sympathises with the ordinary festival-goers who had to camp out in the mud. * There are more Peel favourites and fewer new releases than on his BBC shows of the time. Radio Luxembourg had no needletime restrictions, so JP was free to play whatever he liked. He describes the playlist as "a curious selection of music - various things I want to hear", and there aren't any of the commercials heard on other Radio Luxembourg shows. * On File 2, Peel's show is followed by Dave Christian, who has an early '70s rock playlist with some records Peel liked, including tracks by Bob Dylan, Neil Young, the Allman Brothers Band and a Chuck Berry track from one of the Cruisin series of LPs. Unlike Peel, whose show was pre-recorded in London, he seems to be broadcasting live from Luxembourg, and there are commercials between the records. One of them lists the contents of the new issue of Sounds ("only six new pence") , other ads are'' read by Alan Freeman and Noel Edmonds. Sessions * None Tracklisting *'File 1 starts with 3 tracks from the Kid Jensen show, and then the Cheviot Ranters track - Peel's intro to the show is missing''' *Cheviot Ranters' Country Dance BandThis is the full name of the band, as shown on the LP sleeve. But their later albums on Topichttps://mainlynorfolk.info/folk/records/cheviotranters.html, and their Peel sessions, are credited simply to the Cheviot Ranters.: Corn Rigs (LP - Sound Of The Cheviots) Topic (JP says the band's record got the best reception of any he played at the festival. He then reads the sleevenotes of the album) *Beach Boys: Here She Comes (2xLP – So Tough / Pet Sounds) Warner Brothers (He talks at length of his "mixed feelings" about festivals - "I get very emotional about these things" - and says he was offered five fights at this one, by various roadies and managers) *Beatles: Do You Want To Know A Secret (LP – Please Please Me) Parlophone *Pink Floyd: Obscured By Clouds (LP – Obscured by Clouds) Harvest (JP dedicates this to Jerry Floyd, his fellow DJ at the festival) *Sha-Weeze: Feeling Sad (v/a LP – Rhythm 'N' Blues Vol. 2: Sweet N' Greasy) Imperial ("wasn't the track I expected, but it was all right...) *Bob Weir: Greatest Story Ever Told (LP – Ace) Warner Bros. *Cheviot Ranters' Country Dance Band: Cumberland Reel (LP – Sound Of The Cheviots) Topic *Ambrose & His Orchestra: The Object Of My Affection (LP - The Bands That Matter) Decca Eclipse (JP: "Oh dear, I'm going to sneeze....One of the great records....") *Fairport Convention: Percy’s Song (LP – Unhalfbricking) Island (Peel puts on a "normal", slick DJ voice for the show announcement; "Dancing Jack Peel, and that's Fairport Convention, uptight and outtasight..." and after the next track describes how he had to learn to talk like that on the radio in Amarica, "with a laugh in your voice") *Jimmy Reed: Ah Shucks, Hush Your Mouth (LP – Jimmy Reed At Carnegie Hall) Stateside *Santo & Johnny: Sleepwalk (LP – Encore Vol. 1) Canadian-American Peel played the track from this album on his 02 January 2003 show, presumably from the same record. It is not known if this was a reissue. It was also a Peelenium choice for 1960, so it was presumably something of a personal favorite. (Peel sneezes so violently that he blows the needle off the record) *Jesse Colin Young: Six Days On The Road (LP – Together) Warner Bros. (Starts with wrong speed moment; file ends in middle of track) *'File 1 ends & File 2 begins, with rest of Jesse Colin Young track' *Otis Redding: Ole Man Trouble (LP – Otis Blue/ Otis Redding Sings) Atlantic (JP tells of how he first heard this on the radio in Oklahoma, while driving to a gig on an Indian reservation with Dann Yankee & The Carpetbaggers) *Cheviot Ranters' Country Dance Band: Washington Quick Step (LP – Sound Of The Cheviots) Topic ''(JP: "Anybody who interrupts this with any silly talk about the news will be turned into a badger..." - but the track is quickly faded for the 2 a.m. news and an ad for the Daily Mirror, read by Dave Christian, whose show follows. '') File ; Name * 1) 19720603 Kid Jensen, John Peel (59.59) * 2) 19720603 John Peel, Dave Christian (60.22) ; Length * 1) 1:00:00 (from 9:36) * 2) 1:00:23 (until 6:38) ; Other * Thanks to Hans Knot for the audio and mikebarraclough of the Peel Yahoo group ; Available * 1) Download * 2) Download ; Footnotes Category:Peel shows Category:1972 Category:Radio Luxembourg Category:Available online Category:Wrong Speed Moment